Tail from Hell
by eyelesskitty
Summary: Everything inside. Story of demon Belial,for more,read inside :3


Belial was walking, or you can say wondering, in human world. He was bored. Deadly bored, if you can use such word to one of four kings of Hell. He walk a while, and when saw bar. Well, he always find fun in there, so he decide to check it out. He walk inside and saw girl. She was...weird. Not her look, it was quite normal. Not how she act, she was just drank, it's okay for humans. But her aura. It was calm and beautiful. He walk to chair next to her, and sit on it, asking for rum. He start staring in wall in front of her.

"Getting drank, is not best way to have fun, you know. There is something even better" He smile, as he said that, without even looking at her.

"Oh really? And what is it?" She turn and look at her new friend. He was quite…attractive. Not just look, but his aura, it was calm and peaceful. You don't see those staff often in here.

"Well…" He turn to her and move closer, whispering in her ear "you can either kill someone, or have night full of fun and pleasure" He laugh and move back, keep staring at wall.

'I tried to kill, and it isn't that much of fun for me anymore" She smile "though, second part, with fun, sound very interesting"

Belial laugh, and stand up, walking to her from behind and wrapping his hands around her.

"Then, shall we go?" He said that, and in next moment they teleport to room, that was paint black and blood red. He turn her around and look in her eyes. "What's your name, my dear?"

"Lucille" She replay fast.

"Well, Lucille, my name is Belial" Saying that he move closer and kiss her in lips

Lucille blushed as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, as their tongues played around with each other. He was a great kisser, and so was she. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, her body hot with the feeling of lust and longing.

Belial move back little bit, breaking the kiss, and look at her.

"You taste very…sweet" He laugh little bit, but quiet.

"So, let's start the fun part?" He gently push her on bed, and lay on top of her. It was hard for him to hold himself back, because there was something about her, that make him feel…drank. He move to her neck, and start kissing it, while his hands start taking off her dress.

Lucille bit her lip and turned her head, so he had better access to her neck, allowing him to take her little black dress. Underneath she wore a beautiful, black lingerie set. It had red lace which lined the cups and underwear, which brought out her beautiful, curvy figure.

Belial move back little bit, to take look at her.

"Look like, you knew, what I like" He smile, and take off her bra. How she look, how she act, even her aura were making him crazy. Though, he must be gently, at least for now. He move to her breast, and bite, her already hard nipple, and place other hand on other side of breast and squeeze it. His second hand was making some symbols, but then start slowly moving down.

"ah, your wish is my command." Lucille chuckled softly, her soft, pink nipples growing harder when he bit. Her breathing hitched slightly and she felt a hot blush creep up her cheeks, biting her bottom lip with an aroused smirk. The way he touched her had yearning for more.

He move his hand under her panties, and touch her lightly.

"Oh my, you already wet" He look right at her

"Well then, let's move to more…interesting part?" He move back a little, but instead of taking his pants off, he move his head down, in between her legs. He move panties little bit aside, and lick her little bit, and then look at her, waiting for her reaction.

Lucille immediately tightened up, moaning a bit louder when she felt his tongue lick her there. It succeeded in making her even more wet, her heart beating fast in her chest as she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with lust.

He laugh, as he saw her face, and then start licking her. Slowly at first, but then he insert his really long tongue in her, and start moving it. His hands were touching her legs, hips, and butt. His tail get up from his pants, and start making weird moves from side to side.

Lucille spread her legs a bit wider for him, her back arching slightly as she felt his tongue move around inside her. She moaned, her hands gripping the pillow behind her head with her back arched slightly. It was clear she was getting a lot of pleasure from this.

He done little bit more moves, and after that feel her warm juice on his face. He get up and look at her.

"Well, my dear, that was little bit messy" He smile, while his tail move toward her, and start lightly touching her stomach and then breast. After that it wrapped around her breast and squeeze it little bit.

Lucille looked slightly surprised, a little wave of enjoyment coursing through her when she felt it around her breast.

"Ah, what are you…?" She said breathlessly. He was good, and knew just the right things to do to make her body shiver with pleasure.

"One of kings of Hell. God of pain and lust" He kiss her in stomach, and then start moving up, leaving kisses on her breast and neck.

"But, for you, just Belial" He smile, when he finally get to her face, and kiss her in lips. His tail start lightly play with her breast.

"Don't mind my little friend, he is little bit…crazy" He said that looking at tail, and then move little bit back, starting to taking his pants off.

Lucille kissed him back, her beautiful red lips in wide smile. Belial was absolutely fascinating, and only become more so when she now knew what he was.

"Think your little friend is a wonderful asset." She smirked as he began to take his pants off. Lucille liked his gentleness, but also the occasionally rough squeeze. It made for an interesting feeling.

As his pants fall down, his hard organ finally get free.

"Finally, I was thinking it will rip my jeans" He smile, and move closer, lightly touching her with him. He whisper in her lips.

"Now, the real fun is about to start" He stick his long tongue out and laugh little bit. In next moment he enter her full size, but stop, letting her get use to him. After all, he don't want just rape her.

Lucille let out a loud, deep moan as he entered her, her back arching against him. She could feel herself tighten against his member, and she slunk her arms around his neck. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist so they were both in a more comfortable position.

"Ah, it feels so good…" She whispered against him. She could feel every little move inside her, and that was making her crazy.

Belial move down, and kiss her in neck, as he double the speed. After few more moves, he feel how he cum in her. He start into wall, completely spaced out, and then fall next to her, breathing hard.

"Not bad…Not bad at all. Maybe next time I will teach you something new" He laugh, and hug her, kissing in nose.

She hug him back, kissing him in cheek.

"I would like to learn something new" She giggle, and place her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep.

After few moments, Belial woke up, stand from bed and walk out of his house. He must be back before she woke up. So he start walking to Mammon house.

Lucille woke up, with terrible pain in her vagina.

"Oh fuck…Not again" She always had those 'Fun nights' when she was drank. And now it hurt like Hell.

"Well, at least, the harder it hurt, mean the greater was night" She stand up and put her dress on. She look around the house. Belial…Who's name was that?

Belial was getting from Mammon home, and he was angry. Freaking Mammon win in cards again. And Belial lose 5 souls. He open door, and face Lucille.

"Hey there, already woke up?" He smile, and hug her, biting her ear.

Now she remembered all what happened, and understand why she walk with him. He was quite…attractive. She gently push him aside and walk to door.

"Better not to do it again"

"Why so?" He hug her from behind and kiss her in neck.

"You in Hell anyway, so don't try to leave." His hands start slowly going under her dress

"And, what, I need to make you drank, so real you would come out?" He laugh

Lucille shiver little bit from kiss, but push him away.

"It's really not best idea" She look away, and then add

"And bring me back to earth."

Belial stand for moment, and then his face turn angry. He punch wall, making hole in it.

"Oh, so this is how things go? Have fun, and then fuck off Belial?!" He walk away from house and start walking into town.

"You humans are all same, better if you would be dead….Want back to Earth? Fine, but how you will get back there, is not my problem!"

Lucille stand there for little bit and then her face turn angry  
>"Fuck you then!" She scream, throwing her boots to ground.<p>

Judas, which was near his master house, saw everything. He walk closer, and take out some kind of book, in which he write something down.

"Who will need pain for wall? Of course I am" He look at Lucille and then add

"He could be rough, but this time it's your fault. Don't want agree with that? Fine. But you could not come back to Earth without him. So, be nice if you want go back." Saying that, he start walking away.

It was logical, but Lucille could not just beg of help, so she sit down near door, and start filling her aura, hoping that using her own powers, she could get back to Earth.

After few hours, Belial get back home from oblivion, where he fight, to let out the stress. His clothes was ripped off, some parts of flesh were missing, his arm was badly broken and he all was in blood. When he saw Lucille, he stop for moment

"Better come in, if you don't want to die because of scamps." He said that and walk in house, looking for bandages, that Judas usually leave for him.

Lucille nearly got all her power back, when she heard Belial. Her eyes open wide, when she saw, in what condition Belial was. How he is still alive? Though, he is God, but it look extremely painful. She walk inside, and something inside her make her come closer to him, and place her hands on his chest. She said some spells, and big wounds close good enough to not bleed, while small one just disappear.  
>"Well, fuck…" She lose all her power, to heal Belial.<p>

Belial look surprise for moment, but then look at her.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Lucille look down at ground, saying quietly

"I was ones angel, and nearly become God of Life. Why I get send from Heaven…Doesn't matter" She could still feel scars from her wings, which were tear off.

Belial stand up and walk to her.

"well, fuck Heaven then?" He smile and take his coat off, turning to her with his back, showing her his massive scars.

"They tried to tear them off. Work half way. So they decide to burn what left."

Lucille slowly run her hand down the scars

"I guess, we not that different after all"

Belial turn around, move and hug her.

"I guess we really are familiar" He smile, and kiss her in neck, while his tail slowly get under her dress and touch her scars lightly.

Lucille feel happy. Acceptation, was the thing, that she never get from anyone before. All she wanted now, is stay with Belial. He don't call her whore, for one night stay, or trader, for falling from Heaven.

"But, Belial, I really need go back to Earth."

Belial growl little bit, but then smile

"Ok, here we go. I will let you go to Earth for one human week, so you could finish all your problems, and when you will get back, we will give you tail" He laugh, and kiss her

"Deal?"

She fell happy, that Belial don't get mad. She kiss him back, and after he break kiss, look at him and say softly

"Deal"

Belial smile, but then idea hit him, and he whisper in her ear, but with deep and creepy voice.

"And one more rule, no mans. If I will see you with at least one, I will punish you both bad" He get back, and in next moment they teleport to Earth.

"Well, will be back in one human week" He kiss her in nose, and teleport back to Hell.

When Lucille heard second rule, and his voice, all she done, is nod, showing that she agree. That voice creep her out a lot. When she finally get back to Earth, she come to her house.

"Blood, where are you boy?" She said, and in next moment big wolf walk out of room. She move closer and hug him

"Sometimes I forget how big you become" She kiss him and his wet nose, and then walk to her room, starting to changing clothes.

Blood make sure he look away when she was dressing.

"Where were you?"

"Where? Oh, just get fucked by God of Hell" She laugh

"Did he treat you good?"

"Yes, even though he was creepy sometimes, he was really gentle."

Belial was sitting in his office, working on papers. Why, the most powerful God in Hell, must have work, where he decide, which soul will go to which part of Hell.

"He sound terrifying." Blood said as she got her bag and filled it with a few of her purse essentials. She had to go to get few things, since she wouldn't really be able to get them frequently afterwards. Blood followed her as she went outside, keeping his tail around her. It allowed for them to become invisible to humans. Lucille didn't have her abilities, but Blood was still the strongest supernatural animal/human cross in existence. He'd been the one to protect her during every attack against her. If she was on her own, she would've died by now.

"I have to go get my stabilizers from Maddox." She murmured to herself, remembering what Belial had said about meeting men. This was a matter of her sanity though, so she'd have to break that rule. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to go sleep with him. She made her way through the red light district of her neighborhood, sticking close to Blood. This way the supernatural sketch hub of the century.

"Ah, and there she is." Maddox grinned, leaning against one of the buildings. She yawned and looked at him as he stared at her white and blue wolf.

"I need a lot of staff, since I moving, so that's will be last meeting, I guess" She said, after a while, taking her wallet out.

"I'll be staying with demon, called Belial until he gets bored of me and kicks me out or kills me." Lucille said bluntly. Lucille honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did just that.

"Hmmm…Wow. Stay careful, eh? We like having you alive, so please stay that way" He chuckled, as he went inside, to grab her order.

"Finally, I done with all my papers, and Im freeeeeee!" Belial open door, and face Satan. He just give him more papers and leave. He stand for moment but then start punching and crashing walls, shelves and everything around.

"Humans, can you stop dying for little bit?!" He scream in nowhere and continue crushing staff. Judas enter a room, and saw a big mess, and Belial, which was sitting on floor and working with papers.

"Um…" He was about to say something, but Belial was faster.

"Fucking Satan, fucking humans, and fucking weak table!" He scream and continue working. Judas just take out book, and write something in it  
>"Got you! Will pay for all that" He walk to Belial and give him paper.<p>

"Here is paper on your girl, which said she is your, so no one will touch her… She is quite interesting person you know."

"And quite tight" Belial laugh

"King Belial?! What a dirty jokes, how could you say that?" He make angry face for moment, but then start laugh too.

"You here already for…two weeks"

"How much is it in humans?"

"Four days, so you still have time" Belial give surprise look at Judas.

"I know everything, because Im your prince of lie. That's one of reason why you take me." He sit near him

"Ok, I will help you with that crap."

"Yeah, whatever….Hey look, here is dude, who break his neck, when step on banana and fall" After that, each demon who were close by, could hear an insane laugh.

Lucille had spent the whole week mainly in her house with Blood.

"time flies by fast." She murmured, running her fingers through Bloods fluffy paw, which was around her in big fluffy hug.

"Do you think he'll let you come?" She asked Blood. He just closed his eyes.

"I doubt it. Im a guy, remember? I don't know how well you being my Master is gonna go with him. Maybe if you will ask him nicely."

"I hope so." She sighed, yawning softly as she played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Belial…Belial!" Judas was trying to wake him up.

"BELIAL!" He grab his tail and pull it down.

"What in fuck name you doing?" He stand up, and was really angry

"I will tear your eyes out for that!"

"It's end of week, go to your human, angel, whatever girl!" He scream back.

"Oh yeah, right, thankx" Saying that he teleport.

Judas stay for little bit more and then laugh.

"Oh my, it would be funny, when he will realize that he is in demon form" He go to table, and take out some kind of glass ball, where Belial appear.

"that would be quite a show"

Belial appear in her room, though he still don't get that he is demon. He slowly walk to her room, where saw girl… and wolf-dog thing.

"Well, hello there" He don't get why she look…scared? Is there something wrong with his hair?

Lucille heard Belial's voice, but screamed when she saw what was in her room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She said, Blood immediately getting up and in front of her with a growl. Lucille's face looked dead pale, peeking at the demonic creature from Blood's behind.

"Is this that guy you were talking about…You have really bad taste" Blood said to her as he snarled. Lucille shook her head. That was definitely not what Belial looked like when she'd seem him.

"What's wrong?" He try to get closer, but wolf thing don't let him do it. He look around and saw himself in mirror

"Ow…OW!" He get out to other room, and sound of broking bones and ripping flesh could be heard from where he went. Then he get back in room, in his human look.

"Now it's better" He laugh and look at wolf

"I more prefer cats, so we gonna leave you here. Dogs are Heaven creature after all."

Back to Hell, Judas was laughing harder that he ever was.

Lucille looked at him speechless for long time, her heartbeat finally slowing down. She didn't handle scary things very well, and that was absolutely petrifying.

"You almost give me a hear attack" She said, looking at normal Belial, and then she pouted and look at Belial, holding Blood's head in her hands.

"Aweeh, come on! How can you deny his adorable face?" Lucille said, turning his face this way and that.

"Listen, have dog in Hell? I can handle cat…I would like have cat, but dog?" He look at her, as she was mad.

"I mean, is there something good he can do…" He wait for little bit, and then his face turn angry.

"Wait a moment, this is man, what I told you about mans?" Aura around him start getting blood red, which mean he is not very happy.

"You ask me to bring useless man dog thing, even after you break our deal?"

"Oh, come on, he's like my non-biological older brother" She defended with equally angry tone.

"And he's not useless, so don't you call him that. Blood is only reason why Im still alive!" She seem to be growing just about as pissed off as him. When someone insulted Blood, she seemed to get angrier than Blood himself.

"Oh my, this aura is intense" Blood remarked to himself. He still had a calm aura, while Lucille and Belial were both quite mad.

*Bad thing Judas is not here, he smart one, he would know what to do* Belial think, and then walk to wolf thing. He get closer to him, and looking in his eyes, make special bloody aura. The thing of which even Lucille get scared last time. So he stand there and waited for his reaction. Back to Hell, crack appear on Judas's glass ball. He take out book and write something down

"Of course I will pay for that" He look at Belial through the ball

"Master, isn't it too hard? Even I can feel it"

Blood stared back at him, except his eyes washed out. They looked hollow and dead, as if they were seeing right past him. It was something he did if he saw something he didn't like.

"You misunderstand me, overemotional demon. Me and Lucille's relationship is completely non-romantic. Besides, she'll need someone to keep her company the days you must go to your staff." It was amazing how calm he was in such stressful situation. The only times Blood lost it was during fights.

"He won't do anything bad, I promise. Punish me all you want, but please let him stay. If he does anything wrong, blame me" She assured him, looking up at Blood's hollow eyes.

Belial aura calm down, becoming normal again. Moment ago room was full of blood aura, now full of cold aura. After few hard minutes, Belial laugh

"Not bad, not bad at all. You probably only second person who handle my bloody aura." He move to Lucille and hug her, looking right at her.

"Are you ready? I get tired of that place"

Lucille sighed in relief and nodded, grabbing her suitcase full of essentials from the corner of room. Blood returned back to his normal, hazy blue eyes and looked between Belial and Lucille, with a slight, wolfy-smile. If Lucy was happy with her decision to stay with him, the he wouldn't intervene. So far, he had no reason to.

"So, is that a yes?" She said, fiddling with the golden locket she wore, which rested right between her collarbone.

"Sometimes, you too stupid" He laugh and look at Blood

"Hey, come her" When Blood get close enough, he teleport them all back to Hell, in office, where Judas was.


End file.
